It is often necessary to provide means to attach coaxial cables to printed circuit boards in electronic equipment. The standard method for doing so is to provide a connector body, adapted to receive the coaxial cable, the connector body making electrical contact with the printed circuit board by soldered pins or collapsible needles, which pass through corresponding holes in the printed circuit board. Electrical continuity is provided through these pins or needles.
The recent trend has been to miniaturize electronic equipment as much as possible, and one manner in which this is accomplished is to use printed circuit boards wherein there is a printed circuit on each side thereof. Using connectors in which electrical contacts are made through soldered pins or collapsible needles, however, is difficult with these double-sided printed circuit boards as the means by which the electric circuit is made with the circuit printed on the first side of the printed circuit board, passes through to the second side of the printed circuit board. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a means for surface mounting a connector to a printed circuit board, whereby all electrical connections are made on a single surface of the board.